Romancing the Bridesmaid
by ForeverFreelancer
Summary: Bustopher Jones is getting married, and during the whirlwind of preparations leading up to the big day, Tugger finds himself drawn to one particular queen in the wedding party. The last queen anyone ever expected him to chase after. Entry for Tantomile Forever's Unlikely Events challenge! AU


_I'm really excited about this one! The idea popped into my head a month ago. Unfortunately life made finishing the chapter difficult. But I finally did! Hopefully I can get the others out a lot quicker, and before the deadline... _

_This one, like the summary states, is going to be AU. I kept everyone's personalities and family ties intact though._

_I decided to go with the unlikely couple option as I love nothing more than writing about different pairings. So who's with who this time? Only one way to find out! Enjoy_!

* * *

Chapter 1 The Exception

Victoria sighed as she assessed her appearance in the bathroom mirror.

"Are we almost ready, princess?" her brother asked.

She looked up to see him leaning against the doorframe, clad in a crisp black suit and tie.

"Misto, I'm not sure I like this one either," she told him, frowning while turning this way and that, smoothing the skirt of her ruched cocktail dress.

"That's the fourth dress you've put on Victoria," Mistoffelees said. "You don't have time to change into a fifth one. You'll make us both late, and you know we can't be late, it'd be one thing if we were merely friends of the family, but we're _in_ the family."

"But it makes my hips look huge!" she bemoaned.

"Everlasting, it does not."

"It does too!" she cried. "All my party dresses make me look like I weigh fifty pounds."

He rolled his eyes. "Victoria, stop it. Many a queen would kill to have your figure."

"They don't have to do any killing, they can just have it!" She turned in a circle, displeased with how unflattering the garment looked to her. "Ugh, I'm going to change."

With a warm smirk, Mistoffelees placed his paws on her shoulders and stared into the mirror, his cheek against hers. "There's no need to. Victoria, you look beautiful, just like always. Purple is definitely your color. And the cut accentuates your slender waist."

"You think so?" She turned her head as she primped, fluffing up the fur below her ears.

"Absolutely. I'd be surprised if Plato's jaw doesn't drop when he sees you tonight." He noticed the bow on her dress was somewhat lopsided so he swiftly untied and retied it, tugging at the ribbon until he was satisfied with the way it looked.

"Thank you," Victoria said.

He stood and patted her shoulders. "Anytime. Now then, if you're quite through fussing over yourself, we really need to get going. We have to—"

"We have to be there early to greet guests," Victoria finished his sentence for him, sick of hearing him spout that refrain. "I know, I know." One final adjusting of the bodice and she walked away from the mirror, her heels clicking on the tile. "Ok, all ready."

"Great," said Mistoffelees. "Oh one last thing: it's a tad chilly out. You might wanna go fetch your coat."

"Yes _mother_," Victoria replied in a sarcastic yet playful tone before sprinting off to her room.

[]

Arm in arm, Victoria and Mistoffelees walked up the sidewalk that led to Jellylorum's house. Its many rooms and incredibly elegant interior made it a perfect place to hold parties. And the elder queen was always delighted to play hostess, especially for wealthier cats about town.

"You think Tugger will come?" Victoria asked hopefully as they reached the porch steps.

Mistoffelees looked at her. "To what? The party?"

"Yea, do you think he'll be here?"

With a chuckle and a minute shake of his head, Mistoffelees answered, "Victoria, the day Rum Tum Tugger misses a party of any kind, Pollicles will fly, and mice will start a revolution."

She tittered.

"And why is that you're so eager to see him, hm?" Mistoffelees prodded.

"Wh-I-I was just wondering is all," she stammered softly.

Mistoffelees elbowed her teasingly as he knocked on the door. "And here I thought you were happy with Plato."

"I am! It's not like that! I just…enjoy Tugger's company. As a _friend_."

"Mhm, you and every queen within a ten mile radius."

By this time, the door had opened and there stood Jellylorum, smiling brightly. "You're here!" she said. "It's so good to see you two."

"Good to see you too, Jelly," Mistoffelees said.

She motioned them forward enthusiastically. "Come on, come inside now. We've lots to do before everyone else shows up."

Jellylorum led them inside her house, down a hallway lined with costly paintings and a jungle of potted plants, and into the kitchen, where all sorts of pleasant aromas swirled through the air.

Jennyanydots was flitting around the kitchen, placing tarts and crêpes on separate glass trays, but stopped as soon as she heard the three entering.

"My dears!" Jenny sang cheerfully, wrapping them both in a warm hug.

"Hi Jenny!" they both said.

"Well now, something smells delectable," uttered a deep voice.

"Uncle!" Mistoffelees and Victoria exclaimed as Bustopher stepped into the kitchen. Both brother and sister rushed over to the portly, well-dressed tom.

Without hesitation, Victoria gave her uncle a bone-crushing hug.

"So, where's the lovely bride-to-be?" she asked.

"She's upstairs," Bustopher answered nonchalantly. "Said she needed to freshen up before guests arrived."

"I can't begin to tell you how excited I am for you two!" Jellylorum said, placing the remaining tarts from the batch along the top circular platform of the dessert stand on the counter.

"You make a truly exquisite couple," Jenny gushed. "And I think it's so nice that you both finally found someone just right for you."

"Some of the toms at the Tomb give me a hard time about it," Bustopher replied, giving a hearty chuckle. "They say I waited too long to tie the knot."

"Nonsense!" Jenny said. "Don't listen to them! It's never too late to live happily ever after."

"And you certainly picked a wonderful queen to spend the rest of your days with," Jellylorum declared. "Why, Madeleine is sweet, sophisticated, sharp as a tack…with those three s's, how could you go wrong?"

"Oh Bustopher, I should've known you'd end up in the kitchen eventually," a gentle voice teased.

The five all turned their attention to the doorway, where another adult queen now stood, her fur a gorgeous combination of toffee and white, her eyes a dark chocolate brown, and a serene smile on her lips.

She wasn't a big cat necessarily, nor was she slender. More so curvy. And being of the Ragamuffin breed, she sported a full coat that made her appear thicker than she actually was.

But to the St. James's Street cat, she was the perfect size. And having a little extra meat on her bones didn't make her less appealing to him. On the contrary; he'd always been attracted to queens with fuller figures.

"Madeleine! Hi!" Victoria, being the warm and fuzzy type, was the first to express her excitement at seeing her future aunt-by-marriage by throwing her arms around her.

Madeleine returned the hug. "Victoria, I'm so glad you're here! You too, Mistoffelees."

The tuxedo tom remained where he was, smiling and bowing his head politely, but Madeleine held out an arm to him, prompting him to turn this hugging duo into a trio.

He complied.

"We were just talking about you," Victoria said once they withdrew.

"About me? Oh dear...good things I hope?" Madeleine asked, sounding almost bashful.

"Always," Jenny answered. She handed a plate of cheddar gougères to Victoria and a bowl of assorted fruits to her brother. "Could you dears take these to the dining room and set them on the table for me?"

"Be glad to," Mistoffelees said.

"When you've finished with that, do come join us in the front room," Madeleine requested as Bustopher took hold of her paw. "We have so much to catch you up on."

The four then left the kitchen, and Jenny and Jellylorum went back to work at preparing food. But every so often, the elder queens would stick their noses around the corner of the large living room, where Bustopher sat with Madeleine, Victoria next to her and Mistoffelees to the other side of his uncle on the sofa.

"Just look at them," Jenny whispered. "It's like they're already a perfect little family!"

Jellylorum nodded. "She fits right in with those three, like the missing piece of a jigsaw puzzle."

"And it's so touching to see how in love those two are, don't you think? They don't have to do or say anything, you can just see it in the way they smile or hold paws."

"Oh yes. Their wedding is going to be such a splendid occasion."

"Jelly I can just picture it now. A great big church, roses and candles everywhere, a pianist playing the most romantic melodies. It'll be like something right out of a fairytale!"

Jellylorum smiled as she stole another peek at the couple, watching as Bustopher held Madeleine's paw and kissed it.

"Love will most certainly be in the air," Jellylorum chimed before she and Jenny slipped back into the kitchen, chortling to one another.

[]

Not long after, guests began to arrive and soon the entire house was filled with party guests, among them, a confident Maine Coon and his friends. Upon arriving, several queens had become visibly excited and couldn't resist rushing over to say hello, and flirt of course. But one amidst them refused to speak to Tugger, only rolling her eyes and wondering to herself why the other queens always acted the way they did when he was around. They all treated him like he was this untouchable god among cats, she often thought. What made him so special? Made him better than everyone else?

Tugger, oblivious to her and the scowl she secretly directed at him, relished in the way the queens all giggled and smiled as he sauntered past. He made his way into the living room and sat down on an antique settee, casually tossing one arm over the back of the smallish but comfortable piece of furniture. He was joined shortly after by Mungojerrie, who sat next to him, and then Alonzo, Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, and Asparagus Jr., each finding a chair to occupy.

"What a party this is shaping up to be," Asparagus Jr. said.

"Looks like half the town's here," Tumblebrutus stated, eyeing the guests standing in a number of small circles throughout the room, some drifting into the adjoining rooms where it wasn't as crowded.

"Well, Bustopher is a very important cat," Asparagus Jr. reminded him. "Very influential and wealthy. It makes sense that his engagement would attract a lot of attention and excitement."

"Long as I get to enjoy free drinks and food, I'm happy to be a part of the excitement," Mungojerrie said, raising his glass.

Tugger laughed and clinked glasses with him. "Hear, hear."

The calico whistled as a tall Havana Brown in a short black dress strolled by. "Whoa, now that's one fine dame! Sure wouldn't mind spendin' some 'quality time' alone with her in the privacy of my home, if you catch my drift."

The others laughed.

"Jerrie, you'd pounce any cat that walked by," Tumblebrutus said.

"That ain't true!" Mungojerrie shot back. "I got standards."

"Right…"

"I do! If a queen wants to get with this," he said, pointing to himself, "she's gotta be attractive. Nice coat, long legs, pretty face. And she meets the criteria."

"Think she's a little out of your league though," Asparagus Jr. said, putting his two cents in.

"Oi!" Mungojerrie uttered in protest. He nudged Tugger in the side. "Whaddya think mate? She was a ten, right?"

Tugger made a 'so-so' gesture with his paw. "Ehh, seven or eight at the most."

"You're mad! She was a ten all the way."

"Her fur was all one color though," Tugger replied. "I prefer a queen with more, uh, visual variety."

"I still say she was a knockout." Mungojerrie looked to Alonzo, who had seemed distracted ever since he'd first sat down. "Wouldn't ya say, Lonzo?"

Alonzo shrugged indifferently. "She was pretty, but it's not all about looks Jerrie, it's about personality too." The position of the chair he sat in provided him with an unobstructed view of the entire room, across which, Victoria, Plato, and Electra were huddled close, whispering and laughing collectively. Mistoffelees and Jemima were sitting together on a cushioned bench nearby. The tux rose to his feet and said something to her. She nodded and happily followed after him.

Alonzo quickly refocused on the group discussion, hoping none of them had noticed him staring.

"So, are you saying you wouldn't go for her then?" Mungojerrie asked.

Tugger turned his head to get a better look at the brown furred feline, chatting with Cassandra and Bombalurina off in the far corner. "Eh, she's not my type, exactly," he answered.

"What_ is_ your type then?" Pouncival wondered.

"I can tell you what Tugger's type is. Busty cats with scarlet fur," Tumblebrutus said.

Tugger made no reply to this.

"Funny you mention Bombalurina, as I must admit I'm intrigued by the fact that she's always been crazy for Tugger, and yet her sister can't stand him at all," Alonzo remarked.

Tugger frowned at the patched tom. "It's not that she can't stand me, it's just that she was always so wrapped up in being with Munk twenty-four seven, until their little relationship fizzled out, that is. We've never paid attention to each other all that much. Never cared to."

Pouncival snorted. "I don't think it had anything to do with Munkustrap. I think she just…doesn't like you."

The rest nodded and murmured in agreement, which Tugger took offense to.

"That's rubbish," Tugger huffed. "What's not to like about me?"

"Everlasting, where do we start?" Asparagus Jr. ribbed lightly.

"I'm being serious here," said Tugger, tapping his glass with a contemplative claw. "Even if she really isn't too fond of me, I'm betting I could change her mind about that. All it would take is a few subtle compliments and playful teases, and I could get her to come around."

"I'm betting you couldn't," Pouncival challenged. "That might work on her sister, but not Deme. She'd never go for you, no matter how thick you pour on the charm, and you can't possibly think that she would. Don't fool yourself, Tugger."

"Whoa whoa, who do you think you're talking to?" Tugger asked, taken aback at the younger tom's words. "I am a natural at charming cats. If I wanted to, I could walk up to Demeter right now, and in moments, have her melt into my arms."

Pouncival displayed a doubtful expression. He saw the queen in question hugging her friends and sister, and quick goodbyes could be heard. She left the room, most likely to say goodbye to everyone else there she knew, and soon returned with her purse, moving swiftly towards the hallway that led to the front door.

"Alright, then, now's your chance. Go flirt with Demeter," Pouncival said. "If you're such a great pick-up artist, you should have no problem getting her to reciprocate tenfold. Better hurry, before she leaves. Unless, that is, you're afraid to…"

The maned tom held a palm up to him. "Please. The Rum Tum Tugger isn't afraid of anything, Pounce, _especially_ not my brother's uptight ex." A devious grin took form on Tugger's muzzle as he fluffed up his mane. "Watch and learn, kit," he said, patting Pouncival's head as he got up. With a quickened pace, he easily beat Demeter to the doorway and casually placed himself in her way.

"Heya Deme," Tugger purred.

Demeter stared back. "Tugger."

His nose wiggled as he sniffed at the air. "Mmm, my what a lovely fragrance that is you're wearing."

"I wear it every day," she answered flatly.

"Is that…freesia? It smells divine." He leaned in, invading her personal space so he could inhale the floral scent.

She glared and discreetly pushed him back. "Is there something you needed?"

"Yes, I am in desperate need of some company."

_No surprise there_, she thought. "So go chat with your friends then," she grumbled, trying to get past, but Tugger didn't move, only persisting to lean against the doorway, his posture relaxed as he did.

"Some _female_ company," he clarified.

"Fantastic. There's plenty of queens here. I'm sure they'd all come running at the snap of your fingers. Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be." She stepped to the side so she could squeeze by, but Tugger quickly moved in front of her to prevent a hasty exit.

"Rushing out already? But the party's just getting started."

"Maybe for you, but for me, it's over."

"Well that's a shame. Where exactly are you trying to run off to in such a hurry?"

Her eyes narrowed. "I don't think that's any of your business, Tugger."

He held a paw up in surrender and chuckled. "That's fair. But are you sure you wouldn't like to have a drink before you go? A glass of port wine does wonders for the nerves."

"I don't drink," she growled. "Now please move so I can get by."

When he still didn't budge, the flimsy layer of patience within Demeter began to disintegrate.

"No? You ought to give it a try." He raised his glass, moving it about and making the red liquid inside swish around in a circle. "Might help you loosen up."

She glared, her tail bristling up in anger. "I don't need to loosen up," she hissed. "Unlike _you_, I can have fun at social gatherings without having to pour alcohol down my throat."

"So can I," Tugger said, unfazed. "But it certainly makes it _easier_ to have fun with a drink in paw."

"Well I guess your definition of fun greatly differs from mine."

"Then tell me Demeter, what is your definition of 'fun'?"

"For starters, not being in the same room as you."

"Mmm, as feisty as you are beautiful," he said, shaking his head.

Demeter ground her teeth in agitation. "I would _love_ to stand here all evening and let you practice lines you're going to try on a random party guest that you plan to have a fling with later tonight, but I have to leave, and nothing you say will make me desire to stick around any longer."

"Not even if I told you how stunning you look tonight?"

She didn't even bat an eyelash. "Is that really the best you can do? You're pathetic, Tugger," she spat. "Truly pathetic." With a forceful paw, she shoved him out of the way so she could brush past and do what she'd been trying to do since the tedious interaction had started: leave.

Tugger stood there, dumbfounded. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been turned down so severely by a queen.

"Yea I watched, but I'm not sure what I was supposed to learn, exactly," Pouncival mused sarcastically, making the other toms sputter in laughter.

"He practically had her swooning!" Tumblebrutus commented jokingly.

"I think Tugger spending time with Mistoffelees has made some of the kit's magic rub off on him," Asparagus Jr. added. "Because he worked his magic and clearly cast a spell on Demeter."

The toms all guffawed loudly, laughing until they were out of breath, which made Tugger scowl in agitation, his ears flattened at their raucous laughter. But the prideful Tugger wouldn't dare let on that he was embarrassed. Not a chance.

Mungojerrie sauntered over and patted the Maine Coon's shoulder in a show of reassurance. "Hey you tried, mate. And to be fair, Demeter's kinda tough to impress. Got a pretty tough shell on her."

"One not even Tugger's_ irresistible _charm could crack," Pouncival said, causing the laughter to start up again full force.

Tugger rolled his eyes and downed the rest of his wine. With the glass now empty, he had an excuse to escape. "I'll be right back," he muttered.

He nearly sprinted down the hall and into the dining room, zeroing in on the wine bottle nestled in a bucket filled with ice. He wished there was something stronger than wine on the decorative table, lager preferably, as wine wasn't his drink of choice, but this would have to do for now.

As he poured himself another glass, Mistoffelees walked into the room.

"Hey Tux," Tugger said, a grin pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Hello, Tugger. Good to see you." Mistoffelees picked up a plate from the stack on the hors d'oeuvres table and began picking out foods to place on it. "Enjoying the party?"

"You sophisticated cats sure know how to throw 'em," Tugger sighed, staring at his wine in a bored fashion.

Mistoffelees busied himself with filling the plate, but after taking several quick glances at the taller cat, he frowned. "Tugger, is something wrong?"

"Hm? No…no nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure? Nothing on your mind that's bothering you?"

"No, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because you're stirring your wine with a toothpick," he informed him, smirking.

Tugger's gaze dropped and he realized his friend was right. Awkwardly, he placed the toothpick on a napkin and sipped at the beverage. "It's nothing really…just…the other toms and I were talking, and they...sort of dared me to flirt with Demeter."

"Oh? I see…and I'm guessing she didn't respond quite like you were hoping."

"You can say that again." He looked down at his mane and started to smooth parts of it down. "I dunno, I just can't figure her out, Misto. The other queens are on me like bees to honey, but not her. I tried to strike up conversation and she's all but hissing at me. I don't understand."

"I have noticed she's somewhat hostile around you."

"Yea, why is that, do you think?"

Mistoffelees shrugged his shoulders. "Could have something to do with your back-and-forth relationship with her sister."

"What would _that_ have to do with her hostility towards me?"

"Well I'm not really sure, but perhaps she feels you toyed with Bombalurina's heart and that shaped her opinion of you in a not-so-positive way. Or it could just be that she doesn't like associating with toms who tend to be overly flirtatious and conceited at times."

"Ouch, Two-Tone."

"I can't speak for her though," Mistoffelees went on. "I'm a magician, not a mind-reader."

"I just don't see how anyone would react so harshly to casual flirting. I was being a perfect gentletom, very approachable and saying all the right things."

Laughing quietly, the tuxedo tom's smirk morphed into a grin. "I'm sure you were. But one thing you have to remember is that Demeter isn't like most of the queens you surround yourself with. She's serious and a little distant, and certainly not what one would classify as 'easy'. I know this may be hard to swallow, but not every cat is going to fall at your feet in worship just because you smile at them or wink or say something witty."

"I know that…" Tugger muttered. "It's just..."

"You aren't used to getting turned down so abruptly?"

"…yea…"

Mistoffelees rubbed his friend's shoulder. "Hey, try not to let it bother you so much, hm? There's plenty of other guests here this evening who would be thrilled to have an audience with you for even a few minutes. Go talk to them and before you know it, you'll forget all about this little interaction with Demeter. The Tugger I know would let this roll right off his shoulders and bounce back without thinking twice. And he'd do it with confidence."

That mischievous smile reappeared on Tugger's muzzle. "You're right. Thanks Misto."

"No problem."

Tugger eyed the plate of food the other held with a puzzled look, crinkling his nose. "Since when do you eat caviar?"

"I don't. This is for my uncle."

"Ah…are you sure only one plate is going to be enough then? Might want to get a second, or a third even. For good measure."

Not amused in the slightest, Mistoffelees shot the other a stern glare. "Ha _ha_, very funny."

"What?" Tugger grinned. "Only trying to help."

"Mhmmm, sure you are." Mistoffelees shook his head. "See you around Tugger," he said before exiting the dining room and heading down the hall.

Tugger was on his way to the living room to reclaim his seat next to Mungojerrie when he bumped into none other than the calico's twin sister (fashionably late as usual) in the hall, an excited glimmer in her eyes.

"Well well, the scenery just improved by about a hundred and twenty percent," she said.

Tugger's eyebrows jumped at the sight of Rumpleteazer in a slinky blue dress that hugged her every curve, the neckline swooping dangerously low, making it difficult for Tugger to keep his gaze from wandering.

"Wow you clean up good, Teaze," he complimented.

She flashed a grin, the string of pearls she wore twined around one finger. "Ya lookin' pretty good yaself, Tuggs. Not that that's outta the ordinary for you. So, how's life been goin' for ya, handsome?"

"Can't complain," he replied. "Finally found a job I really love, one that allows me to meet all sorts of new faces. And the pay's great."

"Oh really? Where is that you're workin' now?" she asked.

"That Italian restaurant in the plaza downtown. I'm the new maître d."

"Oooh fancy! I've never eaten there before…but now I s'pose I have a reason to, don't I? If it means havin' a chance to see you."

He grinned back at her, finding it cute how she tried to make her voice sound seductive, as it made her thick accent even more prominent.

The two talked and talked, even sharing a few laughs during their conversation. And while Tugger was enjoying conversing with Rumpleteazer, as well as enjoying the view, for some reason, and he couldn't put a claw on as to why, his mind kept drifting back to a black and gold queen with a pretty face and eyes full of fire.

He wondered to himself if there was some possibility that this fire could be doused…

* * *

_Madeleine is the name of a French dessert and I thought it would be cute to have Bustopher's bride-to-be named after a dessert. Because Bustopher, and food. _

_By now you've probably figured out who the unlikely couple is! _

_More to come soon!_

_Sorry for any typos, kind of in a rush to finish this one._


End file.
